


Confeito

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 一點關於9311的感受
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Confeito

9311不是那種味道很濃郁的糖果 太妃糖牛奶糖之類的  
撇開味道論軟硬度也不是那種黏牙的麥芽糖 有嚼勁的口香糖 蓬鬆的棉花糖  
他們像金平糖  
小小的結晶 別名落在夜空的點點星辰  
看起來很浪漫很溫柔  
串成古今中外都曾編織過的綺麗幻想  
實際上卻不知道是哪顆恆星幾百萬年的殘影  
投射在黑幕是片斷的 瑣碎的  
像流沙一樣抓越緊流出去越多的

拿起包裝一股腦兒倒進嘴裡會很過癮  
但又不像跳跳糖包著二氧化碳恣意爆炸  
無聲的煙花在口腔綻放  
頂多發出一點臼齒撞擊的咔咔聲響  
咬下去細碎的糖粒會殘留在舌頭  
逐漸化成一灘甘甜的糖水  
但因為太小 一次一顆品嚐才顯得珍貴惹人憐

**Author's Note:**

> 搞赫奇的人感覺都好細膩（我除外）  
> 9311好像真的不適合轟轟烈烈灑狗血愛情  
> 這是珍貴的品質 也是無法跨越的坎呢  
> 就是因為甜得很淡又很深  
> 才讓人嗑得死死的吧 矛盾性


End file.
